Pointilism
by WindeSprite
Summary: 100 dots can make a picture; 100 words can make a story. A collection of 100-word ficlets featuring the Inu-Yasha cast.
1. Chance

_Author's Notes:_ hello all! I've quickly become addicted to 100-word ficlets…so I've started my own collection! Hope you enjoy!

-

-

**_Chance_**

100 words

-

Miroku groaned and fished his phone from pocket, steering with one hand. "Hello?"

"Miroku!" Koharu chirped. "Come outside, I've a surprise!"

"Sweetie, I'm on my way to Kyoto; business meeting tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh…that's right…"

He felt like an ass, but he had to end this relationship. She was too innocent—too ditzy. Where were all the women with _fire?_

With a flash of color and a screech of tires, he found himself off the road.

The other driver stomped over to his window. "Fucking idiot! You were on the _wrong side of the road!_"

He stared into magenta eyes. _Fire…_


	2. Angel Tears

_Angel Tears_

(AU/Angst)

-

Rain… dripping down the foggy window like tears from heaven. _"Do angels cry, mommy?"_ she'd once asked. _"I thought heaven was a happy place."_

The widow's face had darkened and she turned to stare out the window. _"Perhaps," _she'd said, _"those are tears of sympathy for us mortals who experience so much sadness in life."_

Kagome sighed and rested her elbows on the windowsill, her nose against the cold windowpane. _Maybe angels that were rejected on earth are crying for me…_

Her eyes drifted to her framed senior class picture. Inu-Yasha's arm was around her…but his eyes were on Kikyo.


	3. Peppermint

A/N: a happier fic to balance out the depressing one from last time… these things are a nice diversion from homework… _---revised version---_

-

-

_Peppermint_

-

Sango smiled shyly at the boy before her. "Hey, Miroku."

"Hey, sweetheart. Whatcha doing?"

"Reading." Her heart fluttered at the enderment. Would she ever be able to express her feelings?

"You like secluded places, huh?" The garden was empty.

"Yeah…" Her mouth felt dry. "Got a mint?"

He opened his mouth, a white piece of candy visible on his tongue.

"Oh…nevermind…" Her eyes widened as he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hesitation was brief; she leaned into the kiss.

Coming up for air, she blinked. Her mouth suddenly tasted like...mint?

He smiled. "I like to share."


	4. A Lover's Defense

A/N: don't ask…I really don't know…

-

_-_

_A Lover's Defense_

-

He is the murderer of men, they said.

Oh no, I replied, he is the savior of children.

He's an angry beast that slaughters anything that bothers him!

You're wrong! He's sweet and thoughtful to me.

He's violent and impatient and rude and tactless.

Perhaps…but his kind heart makes up for it.

He treats you like dirt! You have to restrain him in order to see your family!

He's only worried about me; he can't protect me if I'm far.

He's not your kind, they said. He's a different breed. You will never be compatible.

But you see…we already are.


	5. Irony

_Irony_

Sango glanced at the boy sitting next to her, adeptly ogling him and listening to the lecture simultaneously. She turned her gaze back to the front of the room as the teacher began to write on the board.

Moments after she turned her head, Miroku's eyes shifted her way, studying her profile. _She can't like me; she never _looks_ at me…_ His attention was diverted by a girl's coughing.

Sango's eyes slid towards Miroku after she finished copying the diagram. His focus was on the gorgeous blonde beside him. _Yeah, no chance he likes me. He never looks at me…_


	6. Awakening

A/N:this is a sort of alternate-universe of that scenario in Kikyo's perspective. I feel kinda bad for her. Sure, she's made some really bad choices --- and, it seems, cannot die--- but just try to put yourself in her shoes.

-

-

-

_Awakening_

-

I stalked out of the hole-in-the-wall cafe, my hands clenched into fists, my heart shattered. After five long years spent abroad, I'd finally returned. I'd barely greeted my family, left my suitcase unpacked, and rushed off in hopes of seeing him, only to find him sitting at _our_ table with another woman.

So I'd left in a fit of anger. So I'd exploded and accused him of cheating on me... I'd been deceived, fed lies---was I to blame?

I dashed tears from my eyes. He'd obviously gotten over me; the blue-eyed girl was proof of that.

Yet I still cared...


	7. Comfort

A/N: I promise I will update my other stories soon... it's just, when I'm in the mood for writing and don't feel like planning out another chapter or so, these are a quick way to alleviate my craving. And all of these are exactly 100 words. I don't know why says they're less, but count 'em yourself if you don't believe me.

-

-

_Comfort_

_-_

"Inuyasha…"

He didn't look up, just stared into the fire. "What is it, Kagome?" His voice was gruff.

She refused to let him intimidate her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. Butt out."

"I don't believe that. Your moody withdrawal act may work for everyone else, but not me. Talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever's bothering you."

He was silent, then: "Sharing feelings is a sign of weakness. Fears and worries can easily be discovered and manipulated by the enemy." His eyes briefly met hers. "Especially when those fears and worries are centered around one person."

She rested her head on his shoulder.


	8. The Perks of the Modern Era

_The Perks of the Modern Era_

-

The subway's rocking motion was like a sedative to her saturated brain.

Kagome leaned her head against the seat. How many tests had she failed from lack of concentration today? "Damn you, Inuyasha."

"What did _I_ do?"

She startled and suddenly noticed the boy before her, grasping a ceiling strap.

He had a guilty expression on his face. "I mean—"

"What are you doing, idiot?!" _In human form?_

"Nothing!"

"Have you been _following_ me?"

"_No_…" He was a terrible liar.

She sighed. She couldn't fault him for wanting to protect her. Plus—he looked totally sexy in that uniform.


	9. Unknown Martyr

_Unknown Martyr_

_-_

"Inuyasha…" she whimpered. Her cell was opaque and the cold crept into her skin.

_You're doing this for love_.

Fear twisted inside her."Why not _her_? I want to live—_I_ want his love…"

She really couldn't blame her. Kagome'd been shot in the back and the fall had knocked her unconscious. Inuyasha had spun in mid-run and knelt beside her. It was then that Kikyo realized how much he loved Kagome—not her.

And so Kikyo had run directly into the enemy, sacrificing herself for _her_ love and _his_ love.

The world didn't remember spies.

Would it remember love?


	10. Liberation

_Liberation_

(AU/Allegory)

-

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

She stopped, her back going rigid. "Out."

"To do what?"

"Shopping. I need new undergarments." She delivered the lie believably; only the slight tremor of her frame gave her away.

"Oh really?"

"They're wearing down."

"They're _fine_. Why are you going out? Do I _scare_ you?"

Her crimson eyes didn't meet his. "I told you. I'm going shopping."

"_Bitch_—" he lunged for her.

This time, she was ready. She opened the door and let him slam into it. His red eyes dulled as he slumped to the floor.

She exhaled and…smiled. She was…_free_?


	11. Gathering Courage

_Gathering Courage_

-

"Eh?" Sango tore her eyes away from Miroku and looked at Kagome. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Why don't you go sit with him?"

Sango shook her head. "He'd think I'm too forward…then everything would be spoiled."

Kagome frowned. "You really believe that? He's probably wishing you'd come over right now."

"Why doesn't he come sit next to _me_?"

"Maybe he's too scared."

"Houshi-sama afraid? Hah." Though he _did_ look lonely…

"Go on." Kagome nudged her.

Her face burning, she rose and walked over to where he was sitting. "H-hi."

His smile alone could have lit the night sky. "Hey…"


	12. Bittersweet

_Bittersweet_

-

His heart ached as he gazed down at the sleeping form in his arms. She looked so innocent, so…_happy_…

Miroku traced the contours of Sango's face with his hand, memorizing every feature, brushing strands of hair away from her sweaty face.

Above, the stars twinkled brightly, heedless of his wounded heart. Kami-sama, he _loved_ her.

He didn't question why tonight of all nights she'd said "yes." He only thanked heaven that she had.

His whole body throbbed from the widening kazaana. It would be time to run soon.

At least he'd experienced his heart's desire before it consumed him completely…


	13. Final

_Final_

-

"Fix her!"

"We can't…"

"What do you mean you fucking _can't_?" Her life was draining by the second, and they told him they couldn't do anything?

He cradled her closer. The Well…the doctors in her world could do something about it.

"Hang on, Kagome," he begged as he raced away towards the well. "Just wait a little longer…"

Almost there. Her skin was deathly white and her breathing was becoming shallow. Her eyes spoke volumes.

"No—please—"

Her eyes embraced him, pleading, telling him of her love.

And then…

He stopped short. "No…no…"

He didn't even…get to say goodbye…


	14. Support

_Support_

-

Kagome's brush hit the tree with surprising intensity.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

She angrily shook a fistful of her hair. "It never stays untangled—especially when _someone_ insists on running at the speed of light."

"Why's everything _my_ fault? And can't you just tie it back?"

"I've tried—the wind still knots it." She sighed. It wasn't just her hair…she'd failed two tests earlier and was exhausted.

"Keh." Inuyasha retrieved the brush. "You're too impatient."

"Hypocrite."

"Quiet." He sat behind her and began to brush her hair, uncharacteristically gently. "I'm always here to help, you know."

She smiled. "I know."


	15. Breakdown

_Breakdown_

(AU)

-

Sango refused to answer the doorbell. Let Miroku freeze on her doorstep. She sullenly stared at the TV screen.

"Sango!"

_Idiot…he actually climbed through the window?_ "Get out of here."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear it!" She brandished her briefcase in front of her. "How convenient that you forgot to tell me you were _married_. Sango's too naïve and stupid to realize it, huh?"

"That wasn't—"

"You said you _loved_ me. Liar."

"No. I never lied."

"But you married—"

"The wrong person."

She hid her tears. "Tough luck. Get out."

She couldn't see his heart breaking.


	16. Redemption

A/N: this is a continuation of _Breakdown_ by request

-

-

_Redemption_

-

"It was arranged," he finally said. "If I wasn't married by twenty-three, I was officially going to be disinherited."

"You chose money over love. How reassuring." She still avoided eye contact.

"She doesn't love me either. They threatened her with disinherinment too."

"You're both blind."

"You made me realize how much I hated my life's fakeness. Wife's had many affairs—and our parents never said we couldn't divorce."

Sango bit her lip. "But I—"

"Sango, I love you with every fiber of my being. Please…give me another chance and be my wife?"

They embraced.

Everyone deserved a second chance.


	17. Mistletoe

A/N: Yes, yes… the Christmas cliché. Don't kill me, I had to do one. xD (And I know Inuyasha doesn't say _y'all_… but it was the only way to make it 100 words, lol.)

-

-

_Mistletoe_

(AU)

-

The "Secret Santa" gift-exchange elicited giggles. The party progressed with games and laughter until it was time to leave.

Sango lingered shyly at the doorway, debating whether to hug Miroku or not. Finally she gathered her courage and hugged him, her cheeks pink. "Merry Christmas."

Kagome was laughing. "Look up!" she cried.

"Kiss!" Koga jeered.

Without thinking, she pecked Miroku on the cheek. He grinned wickedly and kissed her full on the mouth. Sango leaned into it, shivers going up her spine.

"Is…something going on between y'all?" Inuyasha asked when they broke for air.

"Well—now there is!" Miroku said.


	18. Seize the Moment :: Part I

_Seize the Moment—Scenario I_

-

Sango was trying to button her ankle-length coat with one hand and keep a tight grip on her briefcase with the other. She _hated_ being late, and if she didn't reach platform five of Tokyo Station, she undoubtedly would be.

She'd managed the first two buttons when she crashed into another harried businessperson. "Oh, I'm sorry—"

"My fault," the man said, steadying her. His purple eyes twinkled. "Running late?"

"Unfortunately."

"No time for a quick coffee?"

He was charming and she was thirsty, but… "Sorry, I'll be late."

He smiled, shrugged, and waved goodbye.

They went their separate ways.


	19. Seize the Moment :: Part II

_Seize the Moment—Scenario II_

-

She'd managed the first two buttons when she crashed into another harried businessperson. "Oh, I'm sorry—"

"My fault," the man said, steadying her. His purple eyes twinkled. "Running late?"

"Unfortunately."

"No time for a quick coffee?"

He was charming, but she was late…her boss would kill her…

But then, in her seven years with the company, she'd _never_ been late. And it was almost New Year's…

She smiled and took his arm. "Why not?"

-::-

Miroku kissed her gently, stroking her hair. "Happy New Years, Sango."

"You too…"

"Aren't you glad you were late that day?"

She grinned. "Possibly."


	20. Fork in the Road :: Part I

A/N: Since you guys liked the multiple scenario idea so much… here's another set!

-

-

_Fork in the Road—Scenario I_

-

"Sango, come for a walk?"

"No, Mom." _I'm waiting for him to come online_.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She was solving equations when she heard the little _bling_noise. _He's on! Should I message him…?_

She bit her lip and went back to homework. _I always message him. Let him talk to me for once._

Ten minutes passed.

_Should I…? No._

Twenty minutes.

Thirty minutes. _Enough_. She prepared to—

He signed off.

Sango slowly closed the new box and sighed. _Go figure. Maybe I bother him…_

Hesitantly, she opened her buddy list and blocked "RogueMonk19."

It just wasn't meant to be.


	21. Fork in the Road :: Part II

_Fork in the Road—Scenario II_

_-_

"Sango, come for a walk?"

"No, Mom." _I'm waiting for him to come online_.

"Sure?"

"Ye—"

She paused._ He hasn't messaged me in days. Maybe I will go for a walk._ "I'll come."

-::-

"Miroku, I need the internet for homework!"

_Not again._ "But—"

"Mom _said_."

He shoved away from the computer. "I'm going for a walk."

-::-

"Are you ready?!" Sango shouted.

"Aunt Chiki's on the phone! Go without me."

-::-

Miroku froze in mid-step. "Sango?"

She halted. "Miroku?"

"Why haven't you—"

"Sorry I couldn't—"

He smiled. "Walk with me?"

She took his arm. "Naturally."


	22. Discernment

_Discernment_

_-_

"I…love you…Kagome," Inuyasha said, placing a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Love you so much… 't hurts."

"You're drunk," she snapped, shoving him away. "What happened?"

"Kikyo…kept hittin' on me, an' I _told_ her I loved Kagome…where is Kagome, anyway? Gotta tell her I…love her…"

"She's…busy. Let's go home, Inuyasha."

"'Kay…"

She ushered Inuyasha outside and hailed a cab for them both.

He tried to kiss her again. She pushed him away. "Not when you're drunk."

"I _am_ drunk—intoxicated by you…you make me drunk…"

It was the alcohol talking. Right?

But there _was_ a chance it was the truth…


	23. Accidental :: Part I

_Accidental—Scenario I_

-

"Kagome, that guy has a camera!"

Kagome saw the teenager out of the corner of her eye. "What, has he never seen an outdoor concert before?" She clutched her violin tighter.

"Turn and wave!" urged Sango, twirling her piccolo.

"Why?"

"For fun!"

"Nah…" Kagome turned the opposite direction. "Let's go."

-::-

"Summer at Jii-chan's…Inuyasha's 12th birthday…Tokyo vacation? Let's watch this."

Inuyasha grunted and returned to his guitar.

Miroku sighed. "Out of all of Tokyo U, not a single girl interests you?"

"All airheads."

"All? What about Kagome Higurashi, Psych 202?"

"Nothing in common."

"True…though you'd be cute together."

"Yeah, right."


	24. Accidental :: Part II

_Accidental—Scenario II_

-

"Turn and wave!"

Kagome smiled and waved at the teen's camera, giggling at his surprised face.

-::-

"Summer at Jii-chan's…Inuyasha's 12th birthday…Tokyo vacation? Let's watch this."

Inuyasha grunted and returned to his guitar.

Miroku sighed. "Not a single girl interests you at Tokyo U?"

"Airheads."

"All of— whoa, who's _that_?"

Inuyasha looked at the TV screen and saw the Tokyo Youth Orchestra girl waving at him.

"That's…Kagome Higurashi? Psych 202?" asked Miroku.

"Apparently."

"She _must_ love music as much as you do! Go call her!"

"Whatever."

-::-

On the honeymoon, Inuyasha played the video for Kagome; she couldn't stop giggling.

-

-

A/N: did anyone catch the double meaning of the title?


	25. Regret

_Regret_

-

_"Miroku, forgive me—"_

He jolted out of his sleep with a cry and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. Not again…

He fingered his prayer beads, the binding of his life, the collar on his freedom. He could've saved her—she would've lived… but no. She'd jumped into the whirlpool of water to save her brother.

She'd said his name. Not Houshi-sama. Just Miroku.

_ "Miroku, forgive me—"_

For what? Forsaking their potential happiness? Throwing away their future by choosing family over love?

Could he blame her?

Forgive—forget… _Love doesn't forget._

_ I can't forgive myself._


	26. Pastime

_Pastime_

-

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me—"

A strong hand covered her own, halting her petal-plucking. Sango startled and looked up into Miroku's eyes. "Houshi-sa—"

"What is this game you're playing?" He looked amused.

She blushed. "Something Kagome taught me. Silly, ne?" The flower slipped from her hand.

"_I_ don't think so." He sat down—quite close to her—and picked up the fallen flower, picking off the last two petals with deliberate care. "He loves you not…I love you…"

Her breath quickened.

Miroku placed the stem in her hand and smiled. "There's your answer."


	27. Midnight Study Sessions

_Midnight__ Study Sessions_

-

"You done studying yet?"

"Inuyasha, you're not helping."

"You said you wanted company. How can I keep you company if you're just reading?"

"Let me finish the French Revolution and I'll talk to you."

"A bunch of radical peasants unhappy with the government who killed a lot of people. There ya go."

Kagome sighed—mostly because he was right. "Why do we never get any 'studying' done at our study sessions?"

He leaned towards her side of the couch. "Because making out is much more interesting."

She succumbed to temptation. Anyways, during tests, she remembered everything she'd read _before_ kissing…


	28. These Foolish Things

_"These Foolish Things"_

-

Sango traced a pattern in the frost-covered window, but erased it when she realized she'd roughly drawn Miroku.

Don't think about it.

Her art had shifted into a blue and black mode—depressing themes, since he'd gone.

Her whimsical drawings of everyday things had always amused Miroku. He'd laughed himself silly over a sketch of a pile of his tattered, well-loved books. "These aren't worth your time."

"Yes, they are. They remind me of you."

She couldn't bring herself to dispose of all the drawings, the paintings… they meant too much.

And she still harbored hope that he might return.


	29. Refutation

_Refutation_

-

She wrung out her yukata in the river with only a thin shift covering her, her hair unbound despite being seventeen-years-old.

Sesshomaru had been so…_distant_ lately. He hadn't addressed her by name in weeks. What was his problem?

"I said be back in an hour."

She stiffened and whirled around. "I fell and—"

"Maybe you didn't hear me—"

"Maybe you should _listen_ for once."

He raised a brow.

She mumbled, "You didn't care what _Kagura_ did."

"Rin."

"You'd rather have her than me. I'm not _stupid_—"

A kiss cut off her off.

"Who is Kagura?" he said.


	30. Live it Up

_Live it Up_

-

Sango opened her window so the rocks wouldn't break the glass. "_Miroku_!" she hissed, knowing it could be no one else.

He laughed. "Come down."

"Are you crazy? It's 2 a.m. And I'm in my pajamas."

"Perfect for stargazing."

She gave in.

Soon they were snuggled on her front lawn, Sango shivering in thin pajamas. Miroku's arm was wrapped around her waist, hers around his.

"I missed you," he said.

"I was only sick one day."

"Nevertheless…"

They awoke to daylight and police cars in Sango's driveway.

"Guess my parents freaked…" She shrugged and snuggled closer to Miroku, who smiled.


	31. The Universal Language

_The Universal Language_

-

Sango was getting frustrated. She'd been in Japan for a little over six months as an exchange student and still had language issues.

In her Californian hometown, talking to crushes had always been awkward. Talking to crushes in a foreign tongue was even worse.

She and Miroku tried to keep up a casual conversation, but their nervousness made communication worse.

"_Doushta_?" he asked.

"Nothing." _I don't know how to say "I love you"! How…depressing… _

"Sure?" _Can't find the words? Or don't you want to tell me?_

"Yeah."

He abruptly leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Now?"

A smile. "Much better."


	32. Pysche

_Part I: Psyche_

-

Kagome hurtled towards the grocery store, her work-issued smock flying behind her like a cape. She had one minute before she was marked late and docked half her pay.

She ran through the doors and barreled headlong into a shopper. "Oh, I'm sor—"

Not a shopper. A classmate, coworker, and crush.

"Inuyasha! Sorry 'bout that…"

That devastating grin… "S'all good. Joining me for dinner break today?"

"Sure." _Yes, please!_

"Good." He promptly put his arms around her, tugging her into a tight embrace.

Kagome's mouth went dry. _Does this mean…! _"What are you—?"

He was tying her smock.


	33. Comeback

_Part II: Comeback_

-

_ Play with my emotions, will he?_ she inwardly fumed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome, don't you think you're old enough to tie your own smock?"

She smiled sweetly. "Inuyasha, do you really need an excuse to molest coworkers?"

He laughed, seemingly not offended. "Only when working with overly subtle girls like you who can't read between the lines."

"Is that so?" She slowly slipped her arms around his waist, brushing against him sensually. "Why don't you let me tie _your_ apron…?"

Five minutes later, they were both sitting in the Manager's Office, not really listening to the lecture on employee PDA rules.


	34. Prerogative

_Prerogative_

-

A triple pirouette, fanatic bourrées, the swirl of _tulle_—

The prima ballerina of Japan's most prestigious ballet company, Sango Ishimoto, was nicknamed "The Enchantress." Critics and fans alike attested that her dancing was mesmerizing. She was beauty and grace itself … and she was all his.

Miroku was barely aware that he was playing his string bass as he watched his girlfriend dance to the music he and the rest of the orchestra created.

_Geez__, she's flexible_, he thought as she stretched leg up so that it touched the side of her face. _No wonder she's so good in bed._


	35. Turning Point

_Turning Point_

-

Blood. There was so much _blood_—

Any other time, he would have laughed at himself. The great Inu-Yasha, the half-demon who slaughtered stronger and weaker demons left and right freaked out by a little blood.

Blood. Seeping through that pristine white shirt (how _did_ she manage to keep it so clean through traveling and fighting and hugging him when _he_ was all bloody?), staining the green pleats of her skirt, dirtying her hands as she tried to staunch the flow.

And the blood—reflected in her eyes as she slowly brought her head up to look at him. "Inu-Yasha—"


	36. Karma

_Karma_

_-_

"I'm home," Mrs. Higurashi said wearily.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"I caught that rich punk doing 80mph in a school zone _again_. He can afford to pay speeding tickets and frankly doesn't care that he's breaking the law. Can't stay for dinner; I need to get back to work."

Kagome's smile froze. "Um—"

"Oh— right. You want me to meet your new boyfriend. Well, bring him in."

Smiling happily, Kagome opened the living room door. A white-haired teen strolled in—and froze and paled on seeing Mrs. Higurashi. "You!"

First surprise, then malicious glee spread across Mrs. Higurashi's face.


	37. Contrary

_Contrary_

_-_

The water slipped through her fingers each time.

No matter how hard she tried to catch it or somehow cradle it in her palm—it always managed to evade her.

She stared at her hands as the water flowed across their surface. It didn't understand "idle"; it was always moving, always changing its frustratingly ambivalent mind.

_Is it so hard to make a decision? He's going to hurt one of us. And we're even—theoretically—the same person. He can't go wrong with either choice. _

There's no coping strategy for vagueness.

Regardless, the rain did whatever it damn well pleased.


	38. Presence

_Presence_

_-_

_A Taijiya is strong of body_—thrust—_spirit­_—spin, kick—_mind_—punch—_and heart_—blow to the back.

Sango's muscles were screaming. She'd seen Kohaku again (_damnit!_). It was only a glimpse—but enough to spoil the rest of her day.

She worked off her anger through training. Sweated off her sadness. Used pain to block out her worries.

A hand softly touched her shoulder. "Sango."

She didn't turn to see who it was. "What."

Miroku pulled her up against his chest. She drew in ragged breaths, resting her arms on top of his, accepting the gift of his presence.


	39. Déjà vu

_Déjà vu_

Fifty-three years after Inuyasha was first sealed, Goshinboku once again found itself under a spell after only a brief three-year interlude.

Villagers shook their heads at the silver-haired boy that had reclaimed his place on the tree. They also stared in wonder at the strangely-clothed girl entwined in his arms. The arrow went through her back and pierced his breast; her head rested on his shoulder, his head atop hers.

Had he been carrying her? Or had she jumped into his arms to protect him?

No one knew.

But no one could miss the look of love on their faces.


	40. Anachronism

_Anachronism_

:x:

The battle was _not_ going well.

Sango was virtually incapacitated, shivering from energy burns. Miroku, unable to use the kazaana because of the damned saimyoushou, watched helplessly.

Inuyasha swung his Tessaiga once again, but the mutant-like youkai dodged the wind scar lightning-quick speed, shooting a mass of energy towards the hanyou and knocking Tessaiga out of his hand.

_Shit._ Inuyasha reached for—

"Houshi-sama!" he heard Sango cry. "Quickly, the kazaana!"

_What! But the saimyoushou—_

Were gone?

_"KAZAANA!"_

The monster disappeared.

The Inu-tachi looked at each other, perplexed.

Kagome secretly pushed the can of bug spray farther down in her backpack.


	41. Conflicted

_Conflicted_

x-

Following your heart could get you killed. (She'd seen it happen before.) Following your head would make you miserable. (Like she was now.)

The world said they weren't compatible—said that the evil would taint the pure.

The world couldn't see that look in Inuyasha's eyes like Kikyou could.

He was staring down at her from his usual place in the tree. She helplessly stared back. There were villagers around, and to address him informally would be asking for trouble she couldn't handle at the time.

_I love you_, his eyes said.

She didn't know how to make hers respond.


	42. Show Me a Sign

_Show Me a Sign_

x

Whoever was playing the soulful tune was oblivious to deafening racket. Miroku, bored with the party, wandered over to the piano, curious as to who was playing.

He stopped short. _Sango._

She noticed him. "Miroku…"

"Don't stop." He slid beside her on the bench. "You're good."

She shrugged. "I'm just messing around."

"Wish I could play."

"You can't?"

He shook his head.

Sango hesitated, then placed his hands on the keyboard…and covered them with her own.

Miroku caught his breath as she started to play, his fingers moving with hers.

Sango gave him a shy—sly—smile.

He smiled back.


	43. Love's Handicap

_Love's Handicap_

-x-

With a grunt, Sango kicked out the screen on her window and scrambled onto the flat ledge that merged into the back portion of the roof of her house. It was hot and muggy outside, but she didn't care. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, feeling that her gym shorts and undershirt were too heavy.

Sitting cross-legged, she watched the couple below her. They looked so… happy. So together. So _wrapped up in each other_.

She envied them.

She wished _she_ were Inuyasha's girlfriend.

Unbeknownst to her, a purple-eyed boy on _his_ roof next door watched her wistfully.


	44. Lost in Translation

_Lost in Translation_

-x-

Sango waved frantically as she entered the airport's main area. Along with her parents was Miroku, smiling broadly. She picked up her pace and launched herself into his arms before grinning and kissing both of his cheeks.

"That's the way they do it in France," she said slyly.

"Oh yeah?" He dipped his head and kissed her full on the lips.

Sango's eyes widened, then closed as she reveled in the new, unexpected (yet still appreciated) affection.

"That's the way we do it in America," he said when they both came up for air.

"Zut alors," muttered Sango's father.


	45. Words That We Couldn't Say

_Words that we couldn't say_

-x-

"Hey, Kagome, it's Inuyasha." _Be natural. Smooth._

"Hey, how's it going?" _Ohmygod__, he called me!_

"All right, you?" _I just wanted to hear your voice._

"Not bad." _I'm mad that I was so shy around you today._

"So… that English homework?" _You wanna go out sometime?_

"Need the assignment?" _He's calling about school. Great._

"Nevermind—I just found it. You going to the game tomorrow?" _Please—_

"Think so. You going?" _Say yes—_

"Yeah—see you there?" _She's going!_

"Cool." _He's gonna look for me!_

"See ya tomorrow." _I'll count every minute._

"Yup. Bye!" _I love you._

"Bye." _I love you._


	46. Behind the Scenes

_Behind the Scenes_

-

"I can't believe you've lived in Tokyo all your life and never went to Disneyland," Kagome said.

"Dad was always too busy working to take Kohaku and me on vacation."

"Well, we're here now! Today is a girls' day to forget about ex-boyfriends who cheat, lie, dump."

"_You_ dumped Inuyasha."

"For two-timing me—with Kikyou. Bastard."

A few minutes later Sango realized the giant Tigger was following them. "Kagome… I think Tigger is flicking you off."

"Eh? Sango—!"

Sango shrieked and punched the Captain Hook who'd just groped her.

It was always prudent to check where your ex worked.


	47. AvantGarde

_Avant-Garde

* * *

_

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

Kagome smiled, kissing Miroku. "Fine. How was work?"

"Tiring. I'm ready for some steamy sex."

She giggled. "After dinner—"

Miroku's cell rang. He checked the Caller-ID: "Sango."

"Oh, okay, go have fun," Kagome said cheerfully.

"See you later!" He kissed her goodbye.

Most couples break up for infidelity.

Miroku and Kagome stayed together so they could cheat. Inuyasha and Sango were first in their lives, but both were married to others. Miroku and Kagome lived their lives waiting for a call from their loves.

Unconventional, yet the happiest couple in the apartment complex.

* * *

AN disclaimer: kids, cheating is bad. Do not try this in real life. 


	48. Closed Door, Open Window

_Closed Door, Open Window

* * *

_

Kagome had never seen Sango frightened before. Ever

But now Sango's gaze was terrified. "Kagome," she whispered. "I don't know how I'll live."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant." Sobbing.

She would be shunned by her friends. The bastard child would be treated like a leper. She couldn't be a tayija in her condition. Abortion didn't exist.

It was like a death sentence.

Kagome slipped the incomplete jewel around Sango's neck and sent her down the well. Kagome's family was happy to take care of her.

"Don't cry," Kagome told the now transparent Miroku.

He nodded sadly. "Maybe she'll find my reincarnation there."


End file.
